Redemption
by Rita Marx
Summary: Can one act of mercy lead a Dark Lord to Remption?


Title: Redemption  
Author: Rita Marx pinduck85@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: AU  
Summary: Can one act of mercy lead a Dark Lord to Redemption?   
Setting: A green unnamed world in the Old Republic & Coruscant.  
Generic Disclaimer: Anyone, anything, and anyplace you recognize from   
the movies belongs to George Lucas, all else I made up. No, I'm not   
making any $$$ off this, I'm just trying to appease all those nasty   
little plot bunnies that are biting my ankles. OUCH!!  
Feedback: Sure. Although flames will be nuked. @={  
Archive: You want it? You can have it. Just let me know so I can go visit. :)   
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
*** Prolog ***  
  
The dark night hides him. The cold rain slides off his cloak. The   
wind howls as in pain. Another lightening flash blinds him, as does   
the pain, driving him to his knees. In all his years, in all his   
battles, never had he experienced, nor meted out such pain. It   
threatens to split him in two as it slices through his abdomen.  
  
Slowly it subsides making the after-pain recede to a breathable level   
if he concentrates hard enough. Grabbing a young tree with both hands   
he pulls himself up, breathing heavily. Finding his feet his eyes   
focus on the small cabin in the center of the clearing. There...inside   
he can sense the origin of the pain. A pain so strong any Force-  
sensitive would be incapacitated by it. Determined to put an end to   
his own suffering he unsteadily reaches the cabin door as another   
shockwave rolls over him. It is a scream of pain sent into the Force;   
yet, it is more. It is a desperate scream for life.  
  
Casting out, he senses only two lifeforms, both are weak and fading.   
Two screams pierce his psyche as they join the thunder. One is hoarse   
and is heard in his ears. The other is heard in his soul. //Two   
beings tortured together, yet no executioner? Curious.//  
  
As the next respite eases upon him he gathers his strength and pushes   
the small door open. It crashes back into the wall as a gust of wind   
catches it. The wind rushes through the small, dimly lit room.   
Firelight dances as sparks twirl and flutter from the hearth. The wind   
pushes him farther into the room, his hood and cloak swirl about him   
reaching inward. All settle back into their proper place as the door   
closes of its own accord.  
  
A harsh breathing draws his attention. He eyes narrow as he gazes upon   
the source of the disturbance. The weak firelight bathes the sole   
occupant. A shallow voice entreats an unknown god for help, "...I beg   
you send help, I can't do this alone...I don't want us to die...send   
help...please..."  
  
Not seeing the second person, he steps closer to the bed. His eyes   
grow wider at a sight he never before beheld. Knees drawn up, small   
hands clutching the sheets, a distended belly; a petite woman writhes   
in the pain of labor. Bathed in sweat and paler than a snowflower, she   
fought to capture another breath. She was dying...and so was her unborn   
child. To his amazement, it was the child that brought him here. The   
child was screaming in pain, begging to be released. Something had   
gone horribly wrong with this delivery and it was killing both mother   
and child. Another death-scream, a plea for life, jolted him from his   
thoughts.  
  
When this wave of labor pain finished he rose from his knees and sent a   
wave of comfort over the woman. This connection was made stronger as   
he picked up her hand. She turned to him. "Relax," he commanded by   
voice and by Force. Her body obeyed by some small measure.  
  
"Who are you?" Her voice was weak and hoarse; her throat raw from   
unanswered screams. Her eyes glazed dark with pain searched the   
shadows beside her. She focused on a dark form. An arm came up to   
join another as a black hood was pulled back to reveal the devil   
himself. Fear raced through her mind and stabbed at her heart.   
"No!...NO! GOD, NO! Please don't take my baby like this!"  
  
Eyes of yellow and red fire pinned her to the bed. Orange firelight   
danced across a visage marked in a horrific red and black mask. Horns   
jutted in a crown about the devil's head. "Oh, Lord God. I ask for   
help and I get a daemon, the devil himself..." she whimpers. Tears   
course down her cheeks into her sweat-dampened hair.  
  
He feels the fear building within her. Another wave of labor pain   
crashes over him. Inside her womb, the child's silent scream joins   
hers. When the pain subsides he tucks his gloved hand beneath her   
cheek and turns the mother's face towards his. Using the Force, he   
reinforces his thoughts as he speaks to her. "No, I am no daemon. I   
heard your cries. I will help." His voice covered her like a warm,   
soft blanket. "You must relax and trust me." //Trust me...Relax//  
  
//Trust...Relax...Trust...Relax...// echoed through her mind. A thought-wave   
from her unborn child echoed back to her. With two protective hands   
over her child, she listened and nodded. "T'would seem I...We...have no   
choice...if we are to have...any chance," she whispered weakly.  
  
"What is your name, woman?"  
  
"Orchid."  
  
"What has gone wrong, Orchid?"  
  
"Breached... You shall have to reach inside me...and turn the babe around."  
  
A glimmer of confusion was writ across his face as he looked at the   
mound holding the babe prisoner. "Have you no mid-wife?'  
  
"No...the babe is two weeks early," she clamped a death-grip on his hand   
as another wave built up. "Please!...You must hurry, or we will both   
die!"  
  
Using the Force, the dark angel did what little he could to ease their   
pain. Taking a life was nothing to him, but giving life was something   
outside his realm of experience. He looked to her, his mind seeking   
hers for the knowledge he needed, but could not get past the walls of   
pain.  
  
He stood to remove his dried cloak and placed it over her for warmth.   
As he mulled over the situation he realized how chilled the cabin was.   
It was rustic with few modern appliances. Through the Force he knew   
there was no power because lightening had struck the generator. The   
only warmth available would come from the fireplace. As he built up   
the fire the young mother began issuing orders.  
  
"There are clean sheets in the chest by the wall...But, first you must   
wash your hands very well...The soap in the kitchen is a disinfectant...and   
I am thirsty."  
  
The dark angel returned in a blur of motion. Sipping a small amount   
of water to soothe her raw throat, she gestured for a washcloth. A   
cool rag graced her forehead, face and neck to wipe away the sweat and   
cool her fevered skin. Weakly, Orchid nodded her thanks. "You must   
hurry! You must reach inside...and turn the babe around...but be warned...   
you may be wrapping the cord around the babe's neck in the process..."   
she gasped.  
  
"I understand." He settled onto a stool before her and concentrated.  
  
"What is your name?"   
  
His eyes jerked to hers, "Maul."  
  
"Just thought I'd ask. I'd like to know the name of the man who would   
touch me so intimately," she replied with a crooked grin, trying to   
revive her own spirit by joking. She watched beads of sweat on his   
face reflect the firelight as his returned to his task.  
  
Sending a Force-command her muscles began to relax he worked, slowly   
easing his long fingers into her canal. The babe jumped at his touch   
and the young mother gasped. With one hand within and the other   
without, Maul turned the child around. Using the Force to aid him, he   
slipped the cord over the babe's head, thus assuring the child would   
not be further harmed.   
  
Orchid was amazed that she could feel everything, that she could feel   
anything at all. She felt her babe turning. She felt the child's   
relief as the pressure from being forced through in the wrong position   
was eased. Together, they breathed a sigh. "Thank you, Maul. It   
should go quickly from here. Be ready to catch..."  
  
Maul could feel another spasm build and worked to block the pain.   
"Push!" She screamed and gave her strength into the push. A small   
bundle of wet arms and legs shot into his splayed hands.  
  
"Must...make sure...breathing passages...clear," her voice got stronger with   
each breath she drew. "Tie and secure the cord...before you cut it."   
Her breath caught in her throat as she heard a slap and a wail. Her   
child was alive! "Well?! Is everything where it's supposed to be?"  
  
Maul lifted his head, his eyes glowed. "Yes! It's a very healthy   
girl." He smiled back down at the bundle cradled in his hands.  
  
"It isn't over yet, Maul..."  
  
With the after-birth taken care of, Maul gently lifted the newborn from   
her mother to clean her off. Orchid glowed, her color slowly beginning   
to come back. Breathing in the scent of a new life he returned the   
child. For several minutes Orchid examined her daughter...and wept for   
joy. "Thank you, Maul. We both owe you our lives."  
  
Speechless, he watched as the babe suckled. The babe also thanked him   
for saving her and her mother. "You should rest now, Orchid." He   
waved a hand before her weary eyes, but she was already asleep without   
his help.  
  
After placing the baby girl in a blanket lined basket Maul turned to   
elevate the exhausted woman. Keeping her elevated while he changed the   
sheets was a small matter to one who enjoys tossing around full-grown   
Wookies for fun.  
  
The thunderstorm finally weakened into a light drizzle that ended as   
the sun rose to kiss the horizon. Settling onto a bench outside Maul   
readjusted his cloak about himself and the sleeping bundle in the crook   
of his arm. As the sun appeared, he studied the babe. Violet eyes,   
soft black hair, a pert nose, tiny hands and feet were all thoroughly   
examined. His fiery eyes softened as he looked down in awe at this   
child. A child he delivered. //Was I ever this tiny?//  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ummm...warm. Sniff...stew. An audible growl woke Orchid from her warm,   
dreamless sleep. She woke with a smile on her lips that quickly became   
a gasp of alarm. // My babe! //  
  
//Your babe is asleep, little mother. In the basket next to you.//  
  
With a wince of pain, Orchid pushed herself back onto the pillows   
behind her and picked up her daughter from the wicker basket between   
herself and the wall.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Sore...relieved...grateful...and tired," she answered. Her babe yawned and   
began searching for breakfast. Orchid opened her gown. A feeling of   
utter contentment washed over her as she felt her babe suckle. She   
blushed brightly remembering a stranger was watching.   
  
"There's no need to be bashful now. I've seen everything there is to   
see about you, Orchid."  
  
Chagrined, she nodded and replied in a small voice, "Yeah, I suppose   
so...How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Eighteen hours."  
  
"Eighteen hours! But..." she looked down at her daughter.  
  
"I made sure she was properly fed, little mother." He watched another   
blush sweep across her cheeks. "Now its time you were." She made   
short work of a large bowl of tabbit stew and washed it down with a big   
mug of fresh milk.  
  
"What will you call her?"  
  
Orchid looked into her daughter's sleepy eyes. "Amethyst. She has her   
father's eyes - the color of a deep amethyst."  
  
"She is strong in the Force. It was her silent cry of pain that lead   
me here."  
  
"My husband's a Jedi Knight. You're one too," Orchid stated nodding to   
his lightsabre. He smiled and said nothing.  
  
"Where is he now. He should be here," Maul felt his anger build toward   
the man who would carelessly abandon this petite woman.  
  
"He's dead. He died three months ago in an ambush on Ziara. He died   
protecting orphans from slavers...Amethyst will never be held by her   
father." The sun streaming in through the open window glistened on her   
tears as a warm breeze caressed her cheek and ruffled her babe's hair.   
Sparks from the fireplace danced between the bed and Maul's boots. He   
stiffened, listening to an unseen voice.  
  
"How will you survive without help?"  
  
"The widow Magda will come stay with me for a while. I collect gemma-  
stones from a nearby stream to set into jewelry I make. This I sell in   
the city for what I can not get here in the country."  
  
"And your husband left you here."  
  
"We tried living on Coruscant, but I did not like it - it was just too   
big, and no greenspace. I grew up here. I'm happy here. He wanted me   
to be happy while he was away. Actually, it was his idea to live   
here."  
  
"You should sleep now," he said as he waved a hand before her eyes.  
  
"Sleep..."  
  
For the next week, Maul slept on her floor, then he took his leave...  
  
  
*** Six months later, Jedi Temple, Coruscant ***  
  
"Your husband would be very pleased to see his daughter join our ranks,   
Orchid," Master Windu said smiling to the small mother with her babe   
asleep in her arms.  
  
"I am happy Amethyst has been approved by the Council, Master.   
Although, I do not relish the thought of leaving her. That's why I've   
waited so long to bring her. I'm not ready to give her up. I will   
miss her everyday. That's why I'm thinking of relocating here."  
  
Windu looked at her, surprise written across his face. "I thought you   
didn't like it here."  
  
"I do not. But, as long as I can see the Temple I'll feel like I'm   
close to her. I've already lost my husband, I don't want to loose her   
as well," she ended in a sniffle.  
  
"Your husband is One with the Force, Orchid." He placed a gentle hand   
on her shoulder.  
  
"But, it's not the same! It's just not the same as being able to   
physically hold someone you love," she shook her head, hugging her   
daughter to her heart.  
  
Windu nodded in understanding. The handing over of a child into the   
Order was one of the best and worst experiences in the Temple. The   
best in that a future Jedi was to be trained. The worst in that, except   
in rare cases, the child never knows his/her birth family from the   
begining.  
  
The Jedi Master changed the subject as they continued down the sunlit   
corridor on their way to the Council Chamber's tower. "We still have   
not been able to identify this mysterious Jedi who helped you in your   
time of need. Is there any information you may have overlooked?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "He said his name was Maul and wore black,   
which I thought was a bit odd for a Jedi. He carries a red, double-  
bladed lightsabre. And, as I discovered since I came here, he's a   
Zabrak with red and black markings on his body, and yellow-red eyes.   
That's all I can tell you, Master.  
  
"You can imagine the fright I had when I first saw him! I thought he   
was the devil himself, or at the very least a horrible daemon come to   
steal my unborn child. But, no, he was neither," she smiled.  
  
"Could anyone else identify him?" Windu asked.  
  
Orchid shook her head, "No. No one from town saw him before he left.   
Our cabin is rather isolated and with the terrible storm that night, it   
was several days before anyone was able to make it to the cabin to   
check on us."  
  
Both kept silent in their thoughts as the elevator took them up to the   
Council Chamber.  
  
"If you would wait here for a moment, Orchid. I will call you when you   
may enter."  
  
"Of course, Master. I would like a few last moments with my daughter,"   
she nodded as he stepped ahead of her.  
  
Amethyst stirred in her arms and woke with a huge yawn. She smiled up   
at her mother and then to the Chamber doors.  
  
"That's right, Amethyst. Your future awaits you in there behind those   
doors! Your father must be very proud of you, I am. I don't how   
often, or indeed, if ever I will be able to see you again, but know you   
will always be in my heart. I love you sooo much, Amethyst!" She   
placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and whispered a little prayer   
over her.  
  
Orchid felt a call in her head, a bid to enter. "Well, daughter, this   
is it."  
  
The Council Chamber was rather crowed, she thought walking in. In   
addition to the twelve members, standing across from the entrance was   
the Jedi Healer who would take Amethyst into her new life. Two Knights   
stood off to one side of the door.  
  
She walked to the center and bowed in deference to the Jedi leaders.   
Something caught her attention as she came up. She turned her head and   
an audible gasp tore from her lips, "Maul!"  
  
In the corner of the Chamber stood a familiar form dressed in black.   
Energized cuffs bound his wrists to his waist and shackles bound his   
ankles. His eyes flamed. His guards had one hand on their weapons.  
  
"Master Yoda, Master Windu, what's the meaning of this? This is the   
man who saved my life and the life of my unborn child! Why is he being   
treated as a prisoner?"  
  
Master Yoda's eyes narrowed to study this young mother and her babe   
before answering. "Because a prisoner is he. Because Sith is he."  
  
"Sith?!" Orchid's eyes went wide in disbelief. "But, he...He's...You're a   
Sith?" He didn't move but for a slight nod into her eyes. "My babe   
was delivered by a Sith?"  
  
"A Sith Lord is he, and a Sith Lord die he will."  
  
"Die? I don't understand, Master Yoda."  
  
"Captured was he by Jedi. For crimes against the Jedi on trial he was   
put. Convicted he was. Executed he will be."  
  
"No! Please, there must be some other way. I would like to stand by   
him. On his behalf, since he will not speak for himself, I would like   
to ask you to reconsider." She stepped closer to the Dark Lord to look   
him in the eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to burst forth.   
Looking from her savior to the Council she shook her head and continued   
her plea. "Surely the fact that he saved the life of an innocent,   
unborn child must be worth something?... Please...don't do this..." her voice   
wavered.  
  
The fire in his eyes burned though her, "Silence! I will have no one   
beg for my life, woman." Orchid and Amethyst winced at the anger in   
his voice. Softly spoken, yet loud in its meaning. He would never   
consider, even for a microsecond, of converting to the Lightside. He   
would rather die a Sith Lord.  
  
"Executed in one hour he will be," Master Yoda stated harshly.   
"Dismissed you are, Orchid and Amethyst."  
  
Orchid swallowed a lump in her throat and bowed to the Council. With   
slow steps she walked over to face the prisoner. The Council shuffled   
in their seats as the guards warned her back with a shake of their   
head. Amethyst reached forward to grab the horn at his left temple,   
but he did not allow contact. A flicker or maybe just a trick of the   
light bouncing off traffic outside the Temple flashed deep in his eyes   
as he looked into the babe's eyes.  
  
Looking into the fire of his eyes, Orchid made a promise to a Dark Lord   
of the Sith, "I will light a candle and pray for you, Maul. May God be   
with you...my friend," the last two words spoken as a faint whisper.  
  
An hour later, Orchid embraced her daughter in one of the many Temple   
gardens. On her knees, head bowed, she prayed to her god to have mercy   
on his soul, not to send him directly to Hell, but to give him a chance   
to be reformed and redeemed. A sharp pain sliced through her neck and   
Amethyst began to cry in earnest. Beheaded by lightsabre, their savior   
was dead.   
  
  
*** 35 years later to the day, a small cabin in a clearing in the   
woods. ***  
  
A small bundle of blankets moved as tiny arms and legs kicked to be   
free of them, inside a babe cooed. "Ah, Topaz. Your mother and father   
are so proud of you. Next week you begin a whole new adventure, a   
whole new life. You begin training to become a Jedi, just like your   
parents and your grandfather." Dark golden eyes looked up at Orchid   
and smiled. Indeed, this child was strong in the Force; she could feel   
his excitement bubbling through him. "But, for now, its time to sleep   
little one. Tomorrow we will go to your favorite place, to the falls   
for a picnic. So the sooner you fall asleep the sooner tomorrow will   
come."  
  
With her grandson cuddled in his crib, Orchid went into her own room.   
She knelt on a time worn pillow and lit three candles, each in a tall,   
clear glass. One tied with an amethyst colored ribbon; she said a   
prayer to keep her daughter and husband safe from their Darkside   
enemies. One tied with a dark honey colored ribbon; she prayed that   
her grandson would succeed in the many trails he will face in the   
future.   
  
The last candle was bound with a bicolored ribbon of red and black.   
This she lit and said a prayer as a sin offering so that he may be   
forgiven and welcomed into the Light of Heaven. Before she finished   
her prayer a swift of wind blew out the flame. She re-lit the candle   
and began again. A second time the flame blew out.  
  
"That will no longer be needed, my friend," was softly spoken behind   
her. Alarmed by an unfamiliar voice, Orchid spun around to face the   
intruder. Her jaw dropped in shock.  
  
There he stood before her, just as she remembered. Fierce yellow-red   
eyes on fire, red and black markings covering his face and dressed in a   
black tunic with billowy pants tucked into black boots.  
  
"Maul...But your...but..." There was something different about him. A smile   
graced his lips and a feeling of warmth and peace flowed from him.  
  
"Yes. That was my death you felt that day."  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"You kept your promise. You prayed for me everyday. You were right.   
For a while, I spent some time in a place so horrible it scared the   
Sith out of me. Hell really is everything they say it is! But,   
because of your prayers, I was given a second chance. Your continued   
prayers helped me to see the light of things. They gave me strength   
when I needed it. Just knowing that one person cared was enough to   
help me change. For that, I will be eternally grateful." He finished   
with a deep bow, "It took a lifetime in Purgatory, but I have been   
redeemed and forgiven. I have been accepted into the Light of Heaven,   
because of you." He straightened and saw tears of joy rolling freely   
down his savior's cheeks.  
  
Orchid gathered him into a strong embrace and began tracing small   
kisses across his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and his chin. He   
returned the hug with a strong one of his own as her tears bathed his   
face and neck. Her voice was muffled into his clothing as she spoke   
between kisses, "I am...so happy...for you...my friend...I am...so   
overjoyed...Maul!"  
  
"Khamier Sarin."  
  
"What?" She pulled away to hear what he had said. Another surprise   
met her eyes. Gone was all the black. His clothing was the same, but   
snow white. Gone, too, were the red and black tattoos; replaced by his   
own natural flesh color - the same as hers. His horns were hidden by   
soft brown hair and his eyes were sky blue. Dimples framed his white   
teeth as his smiled down at her.  
  
Understanding the change, she sent up a quick prayer of thanks.  
  
"And thank you, Orchid...my friend...my protectress...my savior," he kissed   
her cheeks gently with each title bestowing the Kiss of Peace.  
  
The room brightened as a doorway of white light revealed itself in a   
corner. Khamier took a deep breath. "It is time for me to go now. We   
will meet again someday. Until then, be safe my friend." He turned   
and disappeared through the doorway.   
  
"And may the Peace of God be with you, Khamier Sarin."  
  
"Amen," Amethyst added her prayer as she came to hug her mother from   
behind. She caught a last glimpse of the man who saved her unborn life   
and found redemption. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
  
*** FIN ***  
  



End file.
